


Poor little Fuchsbau

by frozeninsideyou



Category: AU - Fandom, Grimm (TV), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozeninsideyou/pseuds/frozeninsideyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Blutbad have had their eye on a little Fuchsbau...</p><p> </p><p>...Or Harry (A Fuchsbau) gets kidnapped by Niall, Zayn, Louis, and Liam (BlutBads).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor little Fuchsbau

**Author's Note:**

> This what happens when no one has written anything grimm and one direction. 
> 
> This in the grimm universe so if you have never watched grimm this will help
> 
> Fuchsbau (Fooks-bow) are a fox like wesen.
> 
> Blutbad (Bloot-baad) are a werewolf like wesen
> 
> Wesen (sounds like ves-sin)= what they call the creatures before figuring out their real name
> 
> Volga= When one of them change into their creature (aka the blutbad, Fuchsbau etc)
> 
> They change when they're angry or upset, or just because they want to.

\----------------------------------------

~Poor little fuchsbau, sitting on a bench. Doesn’t know what is coming for him. ~

 

Niall stared at the young fuchsbau, he was going home with him, and his other boyfriends Niall thought as he, and the others began to volga into their true form as blutbads.

 

“Niall you grab the feet, and tie fast,” Louis commanded.

 

Niall nodded. He slowly walked towards the end of the bench, while Louis had the rag. Zayn was holding rope, and Liam was sat in the car waiting for the signal.

 

The boy they all had their eyes on for weeks was now going to be their's forever. They’re going to be praised for having a fuchsbau as their slave.

 

With that in mind Niall grabbed at the boys legs, holding them tight, but not that tight. It’s only a fuchsbau they're not ones to do much damage....

 

Expect damage your damn eardrops. The fuchsbau was now in this stage, and he was weeping and screaming, driving a bit of a signal. One thing fuchsbau are good at.

 

“Fuck!” Louis shouted shoving the rag, (now with a bit of chloroform) to his face, and he immediately shut up. Now he was just a limp body, lying on a bench.

 

“Guys he called his people, we must hurry.” Niall grabbed at one end of the body, while Zayn held the other half, and they hurriedly ran to the car.

 

“Let him lay on your guys laps,” Liam said, they both followed the order, and buckled up, then they were off.

 

 

The boy began to stir, and immediately noticed the different surroundings. He knows that something terrible happened, but he can’t recollect exactly what it is. He’s only certain he’s been kidnapped, and that his kidnappers are wessen! But what type of wesen would want to take me? Harry worried. It could be anyone. Hopefully this was all a mistake, a big misunderstanding. Harry stressed, but his worry only increased more when the door was pushed open.

 

“Boys the little fuchsbau has awaken!” Louis shouted with an evil grin.

 

The rest of the boys filled in, and were amazed. “Wow looks better than last night,” Zayn said in awe. 

 

“Beautiful,” Niall whispered out, leaning forward to touch his curly brown hair.

 

Harry whimpered leaning back against the wall, for safety.

 

This angered Louis. “You’re ours now, don’t whimper at us. If we want to pet our prize we will!”

 

“Louis! We all agreed that the only time that it is okay to talk like that is if we are punishing him!” Liam shouted shoving Louis from the room to finish their heated discussion. 

 

Harry was visibly shaking; he knows what wesen they are. He knows. There blutbads, they resemble the look of a werewolf. And they are feared by many.

 

“P-please, I’ve done nothing wrong, I don’t want to die!” Harry cried, and began to weep in his volga stage.

 

Niall looked on with sympathy knowing the boy was going after Christmas. He would be the feast.

 

Niall finally came to when he heard Zayn screaming.

 

“He bit me! You little stupid fuchsbau, I think you need a little lesson on behaving!” Zayn screamed.

 

Zayn took up his hand, and backhanded him. Harry whimpered, and tears formed in his eyes. “Untie him, and bring him upstairs,” Zayn commanded.

 

Since it was just Niall, he looked unsurely down at the boy, but he did as asked.

 

“Now don’t try and run, because it’ll just be worst,” Niall warned.

 

Harry nodded, still crying.

 

 

Surprisingly Harry allowed Niall to carry him up to a room that seemed to be for a guest. It was nothing what Harry expected to see, he thought it would be worst than that closet of a room downstairs.

 

“Now no funny business.”

 

Harry nodded still in volga. Harry is still very fearful.

 

With the click of the door Harry rose from the ground to get a good look at the room. It had a twin’s bed with brown sheets, and next to the bed was a desk. Harry approached the desk to see if anything was in there, but it came up empty.

 

He sighed sitting down on the bed.

 

A nap would be nice, he thought laying his head back on the pillow. Moments later his vision became blurry. 

 

 

“Harry, wakey wakey time.”

 

Harry groaned moving slowly, and opening his eyes in the process. It seemed blurry, but with a quick rub to both his eyes, and he was fine. “Ugh...no!” Harry shouted shoving himself back under the covers, and cowering.

 

“Harry no need to hide, it’s just me Zayn. Remember you bite me earlier,” Zayn slyly grinned “Yeah that didn’t feel to nice, just like it wouldn’t feel to nice if I took a bite out of you, now would it? Zayn questioned.

 

He smirked when Harry only whimpered.

 

“Sadly I can’t through, but another stunt like that, and it will be your little brother that will be the feast.”

 

“Don’t you dare touch him!” Harry yelled, changing into his wesen form. I will kill all the blutbad! Harry thought as he howled.

 

Zayn laughed quickly changing. “You want to live, or die, your choice?”

 

Harry spat at Zayn. Disgusting blutbad. He thought as he changed back.

 

“Good little fox, now were all quite hungry, and I bet you are too, so come join us for dinner?” Zayn asked.

 

But he pretty much commands him, and with no other options he followed.


End file.
